Beware the Werewomen
by Mahree Laveau
Summary: Working title only. When four young werewomen long for a taste for normal life, they head to New York. Will they be able to keep their secret hidden long enough for romance? SenshiShittenou pairings, main focus MakotoNephrite. Prologue up! No Flames!


Hey y'all, Mahree Laveau here, with my first multi-chaptered fic. I truly hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing accept any characters you may not recognize, unless otherwise noted.

Summary: They were werebeasts, descendants of devout pagans, and virtual outsiders. Humans thought they were merely eccentric millionaires grown tired of the hustle and bustle of everyday life. Time passed, but the residents of the out of the way village, named Sanctuary, stayed the same. That is, until four girls take it upon themselves to journey to the outside world and see what it's like. Will romance abound, or will these strangers in an even stranger land be forced back to their village for fear of revealing their secrets?

Character Guide:

Adamina 'Mina' Varg-Minako Aino aka Sailor Venus

Amity 'Ami' Felin-Ami Mizuno aka Sailor Mercury

Lolita 'Lita' Varg-Makoto Kino aka Sailor Jupiter

Reisha 'Rei' Felin-Rei Hino aka Sailor Mars

Kenneth 'Ken' Regis-Kunzite

Zaccheus 'Zacc' Leroy-Zoicite

Nevin 'Nev' Richmond-Nephrite

Jaden 'Jed' Elroy-Jadeite

As far as character ages, Mina and Lita are both twenty-two, while Rei and Ami are twenty. Ken is twenty-six, Nev is twenty-five, and Jed and Zacc are both twenty-two. The story starts off in upstate New York and later becomes located in New York City. This is just a prologue, setting the stage for the appearance of the Varg and Felin.

(Beware the Werewomen)

The tall, emerald-haired young woman looked at the expectant faces gathered on the floor around her. She smiled at one young blonde girl who bounced in place excitedly. "Are you all ready to hear the story of who we are and how we came to be?"

"Yes, Miss Setsuna!" They chorused. The blonde girl was fairly shivering with excitement.

"I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!"

The brunette girl sitting beside her nudged her gently. "Quiet down, or Miss Setsuna will make you go home. Your mommy would be _really_ mad."

The blonde girl clapped her hands over her mouth, looking up at Setsuna with wide blue eyes. Setsuna smiled. "Alright, if you're ready now, I'll begin."

"The Varg and Felin are hardly an ancient race. Our ancestors came from across the seas to America, both fleeing the hatred from those who feared the unknown. They settled here, in the wilds of an untamed land, in what is now called Massachusetts. They merely wished to worship their goddesses in peace, and without fear of death. The Vargs came from Norway, wishing to worship their goddess, Freyja. The Felin came from Egypt and Greece, wanting only to worship their goddess Bast."

At the mention of their goddesses, all the children assembled made the signs of their people over their hearts. For the Varg, it was tracing a flower shape over their hearts; for the Felin it was pressing the first and second fingers to the lips, then to the heart. Setsuna nodded proudly and continued.

"All was well for the first few years, the two peoples befriending the Native Americans that lived there and practicing their religion peacefully. That all changed when the Puritans arrived. Our people were found out, and a plot surfaced to kill them. The Puritans arranged for the murder on the night of the full moon, when they believed the majority of Felin and Varg witchcraft occurred. Thus began the slaughter of the followers of Bast and Freyja. One of the oldest women in the village, a Varg named Marja, sacrificed herself up to Freyja with the prayer that her people and the Felin be spared. Before the Puritans' very eyes, their victims began to change. The Varg became wolves, the Felin mountain lions. They escaped deeper into the woods, running until the sun rose the next day, whereupon they became human again. They kept moving, finally settling in what is now upstate New York, discovering as they did so, that only during the full moon could they change shape. Over the years, documents were drawn up, letting outsiders believe the small town, aptly named 'Sanctuary' was nothing more than a retreat for reclusive millionaires and their families.

And thus have we lived in seclusion all these years. We have, of course, adapted to the times. We possess several doctors, teachers, lawyers, a proper government; all that is needed to survive in this day and age. Our young people are given the opportunity to attend college via the Internet. Very few move away from Sanctuary, and even then, they always return. The world simply is not ready for the appearance of true werebeasts. Or are they?"

The young blonde girl removed her hands from her mouth, eyes shining. "I think they are. I'm going to prove it when I'm older, just wait and see!" She jumped up and made a V sign with her fingers.

The brunette who had nudged her earlier leapt to her feet as well. "Yeah, me too!"

Setsuna smiled gently at the girls. "Perhaps one day my daughter will tell _your_ story to your children." She rested her hand on her ever-growing belly.

"She will, cuz we're gonna do it!" The blonde girl said confidently. The group of children fled outside into the warm night air, save the blonde, brunette, and a young Felin with dark blue hair.

"Can I go too?" she fairly whispered.

The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! We'll be like the Three Musketeers! One for all, and all for me!"

The young Felin giggled. "It's one for all and all for one."

"That too!" The three newfound friends left the tent, leaving Setsuna with a sweet smile on her elegant face.

(Beware the Werewomen)

Well, that's the prologue. I apologize for it's brevity, but it was mostly for background information. Again I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, please review! All I ask is that you refrain from flaming me.


End file.
